Cum For Me Kokki!
by Maleisha
Summary: Daikoku sat there, shocked and unable to believe his ears once again. He swallowed nervously as his cheeks flushed and his eyes widened. "What did you say?" he whispered in disbelief. "I said," Kofuku started, smiling because she knew he couldn't back down now, "I want you to fuck me. No condoms, just raw." First Rated M story and first ever upload on here.
1. Chapter 1

**Dango Shrine**

"Come on Daikoku. Pleaseeee. I really need you and we haven't had sex for 20 years." Kofuku begged. She really wanted to have fun with Daikoku because she couldn't stand being horny and not getting to play with him.

"I'm sorry Milady...it's just that...the last time we did it you almost got hurt. I don't want to risk that happening again." Daikoku said.

"Pleaseeee. This will be the last time. Daikokuuuuu." Kofuku went on her knees begging this time.

He was really important to her and she needed him to have fun with her. It only hurt because she knew he wanted to fuck her and he lost control. He didn't want to harm her again because her nether regions experienced immense pain that faithful night. He also really didn't want to call Kazuma over to help satiate her pain again nor did he want to damage her by going in all the way; although him hearing her beg for him was starting to get him a little horny.

"Please Daikoku! I want us to try anal too but..."

Daikoku sat there, shocked and unable to believe his ears once again. He swallowed nervously as his cheeks flushed and his eyes widened. "What did you say?" he whispered in disbelief.

"I said," Kofuku started, smiling because she knew he couldn't back down now, "I want you to fuck me. No condoms, just raw."

"Oh," Daikoku replied, unable to say much else. "Well, uh..."

"C'mon Daikoku~ I know you want to! It would be a fun and new experience for the both of us! Who knows? We just might like it." Kofuku said enthusiastically.

Daikoku still sat there in complete shock. The idea of doing anal with Kofuku was a tempting one, especially without a condom but...

"I'm not sure Milady. I just don't want to hurt you! I'm..." A pink hue rose to the cheeks of Daikoku. "I'm bigger than most guys."

"The bigger the better the sweeter the juice. Am I right?" She giggled.

"Yeah but..."

"But what Daikoku?" Kofuku walked seductively to him. Daikoku couldn't help but stare at the figure approaching him.

She leaned towards his ear and whispered, "even if you don't want us to... I'll still give you a... blowjob."

Daikoku gulped. The close proximity of Kofuku and her hot breath in his ear caused a very noticeable bulge to appear in his pants. "Oh god." Daikoku said in a very strained voice.

Kofuku shifted her gaze and took in the sight before her that was withheld in the confines of Daikoku's pants.

"See? You want me, don't you?" Kofuku straddled Daikoku's lap and rotated her hips a bit. Daikoku let out a strangled groan and his hands flew to her hips to halt her movements. Daikoku looked directly at Kofuku. "Please Milady...I don't know how much more of this I can take." Kofuku giggled and ran her hands through his brunette locks.

"Please Big Daddy Daikoku? It'll be worth your while. I promise~"

Daikoku face blushing in complete shock, it really turned him on. Kofuku unbuckled his belt getting ready to suck on her 'Daddy Daikoku's' cock.

"Ready for the suck of your life?" Kofuku giggled as she looked up at Daikoku who nodded nervously.

"Gotta make sure your all wet and moist before putting it inside me ya know." Kofuku said while shaking his cock, before putting it into her mouth.

The feel of Kofuku's hot wet mouth surrounding his dick was pure ecstasy to him. Daikoku let out a groan of content. "Fuck." Daikoku gripped onto one of the couch's arm rests and tilted his head back fully enjoying his lady doing wonders with her mouth.

Kofuku swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock licking at the pre-cum that oozed out. "You taste so good Dai-Dai." She then began to lick the underside of his dick. Each stroke of her tongue feather light and sensual. Kofuku then lightly grazed her teeth against his cock while pumping his cock up and down.

The tip of his dick entered her mouth first stroking him slightly, then she took the rest of it in inch by inch. Kofuku the added more pressure to the grip she had on his shaft and started to suck on him harder. "Fuck!" Daikoku groaned. He felt himself getting more erect. He gripped Kofuku's head and matched his thrusts to the movement of her head.

Kofuku then took her free hand and started to lightly fondle his balls adding to the pleasure he was receiving. She then used her tongue and lips to gently push back the foreskin on his manhood.

"Oh you're so good milady!" Daikoku moaned. Kofuku then slid his length out of her mouth and began to kiss and caress his thighs. "I haven't heard you moan this much before Dai-Dai~" Kofuku looked up to see Daikoku panting and some of his hair stuck to his forehead. "You just give really good head." He panted.

Kofuku grinned and took his length back into his mouth and hummed a bit adding vibrations for added sensations. She then began touching herself, fondling her breasts and placing a hand under her skirt she slid her panties to the side and inserted a finger into her hot and wet core.

Daikoku looked down at Kofuku and lust glazed over his eyes. He very much enjoyed the view she was giving him and this amazing blowjob to boot. He helped Kofuku fondle herself and this turned him on even more. "Milady." Daikoku panted. "I...I'm gonna cum!" Kofuku lightly tugged on Daikoku's balls and that sent him over the edge. Daikoku came undone and with a loud moan came into Kofuku's mouth.

Kofuku did her best at trying to swallow all of the cum he released into her mouth but some spilled out and slid down her chin.

When she took him out of her mouth she looked up at him. "That was amazing Milady." Daikoku said.

When Kofuku looked down at his manhood she saw that he was still hard. "Wow Dai-Dai after all that you're still hard?" Kofuku was wide eyed. "What can I say? That alone can't satisfy me. Besides. You got me like this so now you have to deal with it." Daikoku said with a smirk.

The door slammed open and the two froze being caught.

* * *

That's it! How was it? Should I add another chapter? Or is it fine as is? Anyway, thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**_You have made a wish and it has been heard loud and clear. I present chapter two._**

 ** _I don't really like the end product but I tried at least. I leave the critques to you all._**

 ** _P.S there's a little bit of voyeurism in there._**

* * *

Daikoku and Kofuku's head shot towards the door in unison, both of them frozen in shock. Yukine stood in the doorway, mouth agape, staring at the sight before him. He gripped onto the door frame as his knees began to feel weak and his pants grew tighter.

"I've waited twenty long years for this dick and nothing is going to stop me!" Kofuku cried.

Her bubblegum pink lips slipped over Daikoku's mushroom headed bud once more and proceeded to suck along his length once again. Daikoku's hips bucked at the sudden intrusion and let out a strangled yelp.

"You're continuing Milady? In front of Yukine? Aren't you embarrassed?" Daikoku grounded out.

"No, he has to learn eventually, why not sooner rather than later?" Kofuku replied.

Daikoku turned his head to where Yukine was kneeling in the doorframe, his eyes as wide as a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh, what the hell?" Daikoku thought with a shrug. He raised Kofuku's head and her mouth released his thick member. "It's my turn to service you milady."

Daikoku placed Kofuku on the couch, he discarded her skirt and slipped her panties from her hips and down her milky legs. He then spread her thighs so he could get a perfect view of her pussy. "Pink like chrysanthemum." Daikoku mused while pink dusted across Kofuku's cheeks.

He moved his fingers towards her clitoris. "First of all, these are too dry for my liking."

Daikoku brought his index and middle finger into a V shape to push back her inner lips so that he could get a better view of her entrance.

"Itadakimasu."

Smirking, he judiciously brought his tongue from the entrance of her sex to her clit in one long flit. Kofuku shuddered and threw her head back exhaling a sigh of pleasure.

Daikoku's lips found her bundle of nerves and latched onto it, sucking and humming in bliss.

His mouth drawing her clit in before flicking his tongue on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Heat instantly imbued her lower half as Kofuku arched her lower half into Daikoku's inviting mouth and gasped.

Daikoku then inserted a single digit into her soaked core, watching swollen lips swallow his offering. Daikoku hissed as her tight opening squeezed his finger. He started to slowly pump his finger in and out of her, swirling his tongue over her sensitive button. Rewarded with a slow grind matching his own measured pumping, Daikoku added another finger.

Kofuku sank back into the couch even more, soft moans moans escaping her mouth with each swipe of his tongue and curl of his finger. She was building up quickly and she gently ground against Daikoku's mouth and fingers. Kofuku felt a slight change in angle of Daikoku's fingers that hit an untouched spot, a rush of white light blinded her vision the moment he sucked on her nub and pushed his fingers in roughly and screamed out loud. Shallow pants of air escaped from Kofuku as she was in a state of pure bliss as she lost herself in euphoria.

Her inner walls clamped down on and pulsated around Daikoku's fingers as he halted kindling her clit to take in the view of her becoming undone before him. His cock twitched at the sight.

"You're so beautiful milady." Daikoku swooned. He grabbed her at the hips and shifted her to the edge of the couch. He pumped his erect cock, coating it with his pre-cum for extra lubrication.

Kofuku bit her lips in anticipation and spread her legs wider to accommodate Daikoku as he was shifting in between them.

Yukine was as red as a tomato at the scene being unfolded in front of him. His pants were extremely tight and his cock was aching. He unzipped his jeans and reached into his boxers to relieve himself of the tension just when Yato teleported in front of him. "Fuck! Yukine! I've been getting stung for the past fifteen minutes! What are you doing?!"

Yato then shifted his eyes to see Yukine's state of undress and then slowly turned around to see Kofuku and Daikoku preparing for penetration. Yato swiftly turned his head back to Yukine and then back to the couple. He pointed his finger at Yukine. "You freaking perv! I'm getting stung for this?!" Yato bellowed.

Daikoku growled turned in the direction of Yato and Yukine. "Both of you get the fuck out of here! I don't want anymore interruptions between me and my lady!"

Yato yanked Yukine by the ear and made him stand up. "After you get rid of this," Yato pointed at Yukine's erection. "We'll be going to Hiyori's place." And with that Yato and Yukine teleported out.

"Now…back to business." Daikoku then pushed Kofuku's legs wider at the ankles and got more comfortable between her legs. He leaned forward and placed a heated kiss upon her lips, moaning and leaning into it, Kofuku licked at the seams of his lips and Daikoku parted them without complaint. Their tongues battled for dominance but Daikoku came out the victor, his appendage exploring around the hot wet cavern of his lady's mouth.

Kofuku's hand trailed between their bodies and gripped Daikoku's manhood. "Dai-Dai." She breathed. "I want you to fill me with your cock..please." Kofuku begged.

Daikoku's only answer was parting her nether lips once more and ghosting his index finger over her slit which started to saturate with moisture. The aroma that started to permeate the air made him even more rigid.

Daikoku piloted his hardened manhood towards her slick folds, slowing easing forward. He gritted his teeth at the tight warmth that surrounded him. He glanced up to look at Kofuku's reaction and saw her eyes screwed tight, mouth agape and chest heaving.

Kofuku felt inexplicably full. She had completely forgotten how big Daikoku was and how he stretched her. She then felt him slowly pull out slightly, only to push back into her. Her eyes screwed even tighter and the rush of heat generated at her pelvis from the friction. Daikoku hung over her, she knew he was holding back.

"Daikoku, more, faster...please." Kofuku pleaded. "Are you sure my lady?" Kofuku nodded her head.

Daikoku picked up his pace and pumped in and out of her roughly. Kofuku released a surprise yelp that transformed into delicious moans. Kofuku wrapped her legs around Daikoku's waist to draw him closer to her. With the tempo Daikoku was going at she felt herself nearing an orgasm...

Daikoku's thrusts then got slower and more sensual. Kofuku whined in protest but then felt her left leg be thrown over Daikoku's shoulder. This new position allowed Daikoku to reach deeper into her wet heat and it elicited wanton moans from his partner.

Kofuku was close, so close she was one well timed thrust away from achieving an orgasm. She looked up and saw Daikoku staring at her with lust glazed eyes and she couldn't look away.

Suddenly the know within her burst and heat spread between her legs to the rest of he body.

Her eyes twisted shut as her insides convulsed gripping and twitching around Daikoku's thick member.

Daikoku gasped at the way her inner walls squeezed and throbbed around his dick. His hands gripped her thighs tightly, leaving well defined bruises in their wake. He watched her quake beneath him as she undergoes her intense orgasm than he allowed her to achieve.

He pulled out of her and sat down on the couch, ridding himself of his shirt. He then lifted Kofuku's body limp off of the couch and placed her back on his cock. "You're not finished yet Kokki?" Kofuku giggled. "Not yet." Daikoku replied.

Daikoku rid Kofuku of her top and came face to face with her supple breasts. He latched his mouth onto a pink bud and sucked while fondling the other tweeking and pinching its nipples. Kofuku dug her hands through chocolate locks and threw her head back in pleasure.

She ground her hips on his dick for friction. Her body felt as though it were on fire. Daikoku began to lift and drop her again on himself in an even rhythm. Kofuku was panting and whimpering against his neck, lost in pleasure. The new position sending her out of this world.

Gripping both hands on her hips Daikoku effortlessly continued bucking into her, feeling his release nearing.

Kofuku felt heat building up inside of her, pressure so great she felt as though she might burst.

Sweat slicked bodies slapping each other and heaving panting was all that was heard in the room.

Kofuku recognized that Daikoku was close to his climax as well. The twitching of his cock a clear indication.

Daikoku suddenly gave one particularly deep thrust and it sent her over the edge. Kofuku's eyes went to the back of her head. Toes curling and body quaking at the intense amount of pleasure that's coursing through her body.

Daikoku wasn't too far behind her. He felt the heat from his testicles shoot through his tip and into Kofuku. He kept thrusting into her, riding out his orgasm, burying his face into her breasts.

They both went limp against each other.

Both panting, exhausted from the euphoric orgasms they just experienced.

Kofuku's eyes were glassy, contentment twinkling in them. She looked up at him from where her head rested in the crook of his neck and smiled lazily. "I almost forgot how good you are in the sack."

Daikoku and kissed her on her nose. "Never forget."

…..

"Milady...do you think Yato and Yukine would talk about what they saw today? Ah. Never mind. Who cares?"


End file.
